


The world isn’t going to end

by Confused_duckling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I should write something more happier but I am writing my feelings, Implied/Referenced Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Nothing is graphic and it’s okay, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, peter is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_duckling/pseuds/Confused_duckling
Summary: Peter was broken, he knew that. He also knew that nothing would be able to fix him.Natasha disagreed.





	The world isn’t going to end

Peter was on the roof. He didn’t really know what he was doing to be honest. He had a really bad day and he had a piece of the mirror he broke. He didn’t exactly mean to break it but he staring at the reflection, tears falling down his face and his cheeks puffy, he looked like a mess. He looked broken, so to stop it he broke the mirror. It was flawed logic and he knew it but he didn’t care. 

He knew he shouldn’t do anything, he woukd most likely regret it and feel guilty about it. He would make Tony and all the other avengers disappointed. Let alone may, Ned and Mj who knew how well he has been doing for the last couple of months. But something inside him wanted to. To see the blood and to stop the hurt. He just wanted the hurt to stop. He didn’t want to be broken, flash reminded him of it so much that he was engraved in his mind. He was broken and there wasn’t anything to fix him. 

He felt tears run down his cheeks and fall to the floor. He stared at the city below him, strangers walking down the streets and cars filling the road. In an odd sense New York’s streets were calming for peter. It was home. The tall buildings, the yellow taxis and the rush of people on the pavement. It was the city he grew up in and he never would lose love for it. He could see alof from the top of the stark tower and it was one of his favourite to sit when he was sad. So he was there. 

The sun was setting as the sky was a painting of oranges and pinks. It was the evening and peter was meant to be patrolling, he couldn’t bring himself to put in the suit though. It was one of the only chances he got to when it was school but his thoughts were too overpowering right now.   
Peter knew he shouldn’t do anything that he would regret but he wanted to. He wanted to badly. 

 

 

Natasha didn't exactly know what she was doing in the roof but she glad she came up. When she saw peter sitting in the corner with an object she couldn’t quite place, she felt alarmed and worried. Very worried. All the avengers knew about peters history with self harm and depression, may wanted them to know so if she wasn’t able to be there peter had someone who could be. It was concerning to say the least, seeing the young spider curled up staring at the object. 

Natasha slowly walked towards peter, she saw the boy sigh but other then that there was no indication that he heard her. She cautiously sat by him and meant against the wall. She was at least a foot away from him, near enough to stop him from doing anything but far away enough to not overwhelm him. 

“Hey” she said gently. She may be a spy but she wasn’t that skilled in comforting people. She watched peter looked away from the object, which she saw was a piece of a mirror, and glanced at her. His face was red and he eyes had tears falling from them. 

“Hi” he whispered still staring at her. She nodded and tried to smile a little. She wasn’t quite sure what to do, she should really tell Tony but she wanted to see if she could help first. 

“You know when I first became an avenger I used to come up her most nights. I loved watching the sun set” she said randomly looking at the sky, “I would stay up here for hours some nights. Watching the sun set and then the stars. Clint would join me sometimes and we would talk about anything. They’re some of the nicest memories I have” she continued. Peter was a rambler and whenever he saw someone was sad or even the slightest bit upset he would just talk about school or whatever and it helped. So maybe if Natasha did the same she could help. 

Peter nodded slightly. He still seemed like he was in his own thoughts but at least he was responding. 

“Steve must of caught on too and for Christmas one year he painted me the sunset. It was nice of him for thinking of it to be honest” Natasha said smiling at the memory, “Tony would sometimes bring us a hot chocolate and sit while we drank them. It would be in silence but it was comforting in a way. We were here together and that all what mattered” 

She wasn’t quite sure why she was saying all this but she hoped it helped. She trusted peter though, so she didn’t mind as much. 

“Me and Tony drink hot chocolate sometimes up here” peter said softly, his voice wavering. 

“I think it just his thing to do up here” Natasha joked, peter smiled a little but it didn’t reached it eyes. 

“Maybe” 

Natasha glanced at the piece of the mirror, she didn’t know if peter did anything and she didn’t want him to. By looking at it, it didn’t seemed he did but she wasn’t sure. 

“You don’t have to be here you know” peter mumbled. 

“I want to be here though” she replied tilting her head a little. Peter laughed but it was humourless. It was so unlike peter that it felt like it hurt physically for Natasha. Peter was usually so happy and cheerful that it was unusual to see him so quiet and quiet frankly defeated. 

“Why?” Peter asked “it not like I’m worth it” his voice quiet. Natasha stares at the teenager, whatever had caused peter to come up here was big. 

“You are worth it pete. I want to be here with you” Natasha said trying to keep her voice gently. Peter shook his head and stared at the mirror. Natasha knew it was becoming a lot more tempting for peter me she would need to do something to interfere before something bad happened. 

“Why are you up here in the first place” she questioned keeping her voice soft but making sure peter knew she wanted an answer. 

It was a moment before he replied.   
“I just wanted to think” he muttered. Natasha hummed in response. 

“I don’t blame you, the penthouse can be chaos when we all there.” Natasha shrugged, knowing that wasn’t the full reason he was here. 

“It was just so loud. I just wanted it to be quiet” peter mumbled, eyes still on the shard of mirror. 

“Is that’s why you got that?” Natasha asked. Peter seemed to be surprised by the question and jumped a little as he whipped his head to look at her. 

“I didn’t-...I wasn’t- I just” he spluttered Natasha shifted closer to him. 

“You know it’s okay if you were going to. The world isn’t going to end” Natasha said trying to comfort him. Peter cocked his head slightly before sighing. 

“But it isn’t okay. I should be over this. I haven’t done it in months but now I just can’t stop thinking about it.” Peter breathed, Natasha could see the sadness in his eyes. It hurt her to know that her baby spider was in this much pain. 

“You can’t just be over it, even if you haven’t done it in months it still there. The idea of it is going to be there for a long time. And you will want to do it sometimes, the urges being to much but sometimes we can work through them” she consoled. 

“It just really difficult”

“How about you tell me why you’re thinking about it and what’s wrong and we can try to work through it.”

“Okay yeah” peter agreed, Natasha nodded and waited for peter to continue. 

“It just been a bad day you know. School was just hard today I guess. Flash was being a dick even worst than normal though. He keeps saying I’m broken and that I won’t be able to be fixed. And that no one wants something which is broken. I tried to ignore it because it just flash right? But the more I thought about it the more it made sense. I am broken and there’s nothing that going to be able to fix me. I’m just going to break even more until I’m completely useless to everyone.” Peter confided.

Natasha felt her heart break at the boy. Peter was only 16 yet he been through a lot and maybe it did break him alittle but thinking he would be useless. That hurt Natasha in a way that was more painful then any punch she had received. 

“You’re never going to useless. If you became useless once your broken then what would I be?” Nastaha said peter shook his head in disagreement. 

“You’re not useless though. You’re worth something. You’re important. I’m just me. I’m just peter parker” peter sighed. His tears were still falling down his cheeks as he spoke. 

“No” 

“What?”

“Peter, you are someone who is worth more then the entire avengers combined. You are something special and you are never going to be worthless” Natasha comforted. She tried to ignore the anger against that boy, flash, who obviously made peter rethink his worth. She would talk to tony about it later and they would think of a solution and for now she would try to help peter. 

“But what if I am? What if I’m already worthless and I just don’t know it” peter cried “I just wish I could be someone else” 

Natasha pulled him into a hug. Holding on to him tightly as she felt him cry against her shoulder. She rock them slightly trying to help peter calm down. Her eyes glanced towards the shard of the mirror and saw it was still there. Sitting there as if it was mocking peter. 

“I love you you know?” Natasha whispered “your my baby spider” 

“I love you too” peter mumbled against her, his voice watery. She smiled slightly. 

“This isn’t going to last forever you know. It’s going to get better and I know that might be overused but it will. We are going to make it okay again” Natasha reassured peter. She quickly reached over to the mirror and put it in her pocket, mentally noting to check peters room and get rid of it. She felt peter shake more in her hold. 

“We will make it all okay again.” Natasha whispered into his hair. 

 

Peter smiled into her shoulder. He was broken, but so was Natasha and the other avengers. So maybe it wasn’t as bad as he though, and maybe he was fixable.


End file.
